We Stand Together
by Texanlady
Summary: Eric and Sookie flee the Authority after Bill drinks the last of Lillith's blood. Follow their journey as they try to survive in the wake of Bill's ascent to power.
1. Chapter 1

At the end of this oneshot will be an author's note explaining the situation with my disappearing stories. Please read it. Important information is contained within.

Ball and Harris own 'em. Sad but true.

No beta or proofing. As is.

We Stand Together

"RUN!"

Sookie turned and darted from the room, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. As she fled for her life she tried to accept the fact the man she loved was truly gone. She made it only a few steps before Eric swept her up in his arms and began moving at superhuman speed to carry her through the authority. She clung to him desperately, ignoring the nauseating sight of the quickly moving surrounds. She was so caught up in her shock, the all consuming horror she felt that she noticed nothing. All she could do was cling to Eric, the only thing that made sense to her right then.

Eric held just as tightly to Sookie, desperate to get her away from the vampire he'd once known, the vampire that had gone mad. He sped through the halls of Authority and appeared at the front where Nora, Pam, Tara, Jessica, and Jason were all waiting in the truck. He wasted no time in hoping into the back with Sookie still clutched in his arms as he ordered his sister, who was in the driver's seat, "GO! NOW!"

Nora wasted no time and threw the truck in gear and sped away from the Authority building as fast as the dated truck would allow. She didn't know what had happened inside after Eric and his tasty little fairy had separated from their group, but she was dying to find out. She'd never seen such fear in her brother's eyes, and she could only guess at what could have caused such a reaction.

As the truck sped down the driveway, blowing past the Authority checkpoint to swerve onto the main road, Eric clutched Sookie close to him. He stroked her hair while she buried herself into his chest and murmured, "It's ok. I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jason, Tara, and Pam who were in the back of the truck with Eric and Sookie while Jessica sat up front with Nora, needing space from Sookie's brother after what he'd said to her, could only look on as the ancient vampire tried to comfort the sobbing girl in his arms.

"What the fuck happened in there," Jason demanded. "Where's Bill and why the fuck are we hauling ass out of here? We killed all the Authority guards. Jess says there are humans trapped back there. We need to go back!"

"We need to get the fuck away from here. As far and as fast as we can. We're running for our lives, you idiot," Eric growled while pulling Sookie closer.

"Eric," Pam interjected, drawing his attention, "what's going on?"

"Bill drank the rest of Lillith's blood. Something happened to him. I—I've never seen anything like it, but he's not a normal vampire anymore. Russell was nothing compared to him. We're falling back to somewhere safe so we can figure out what the fuck to do."

Jason asked, "And all those people back there? What about them? We can't just leave them."

"We have no choice," Eric insisted, "if we go back we'll be dead in seconds. We can't help them. I'm not even sure we can help ourselves at this point. Our best chance at survival is to pull back and try to form some kind of alliance with the human military. Maybe Sookie's fairy contacts. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to survive what's coming."

"And what's coming?" Jason didn't like the sight of Eric holding his sister, and he didn't feel right about leaving all those people back there to be vampire food.

"A war the likes of which you have never seen. A war that could truly tear this world apart," Eric answered.

Pam had never seen her maker like this. Not two years ago when they faced Russell, or even the year before when they faced the witches. Whatever he'd seen with Bill had obviously frightened him to his very core, and she couldn't help but grab Tara's hand beside her, giving it a tight squeeze as she asked, "Where are we going to go?"

"Nora and I secured a safe location before coming for you. She knows to take us there. There is enough money, supplies, and weaponry to last us there for as long it takes for us to figure out what to do." What Eric didn't say was he wasn't sure there was anything they could do. He'd never faced a situation like this, and he was seriously doubting his ability to see those around him through this.

Everyone took a moment to digest what Eric had said, before Jason announced, "Get your hands off my sister. Give her here. I'll take care of her."

Up until this point Sookie had simply remained pressed as tightly to Eric as she could possibly get, ignoring everyone around her as she tried to find some way to make peace with what had just happened. The second Jason's hand landed on her arm and tried to pull her away from her Viking anchor she reacted. Her arms tightened around his neck and she whimpered, "Eric."

Eric responded by slapping Jason's hand away angrily and drawing his knees up to truly enfold Sookie in his embrace with her cuddled in his lap. His arms were tight around her and he flashed his fangs at her brother as he warned, "Try that again and I'll break your fucking hand."

"She's my sister!"

"She's fucking mine! And I'll take care of her! Now back off!"

Everyone recoiled from the rage in his voice, but Eric paid them all no mind as he focused all his attention on Sookie. He could feel her overwhelming fear and devastation at what had happened, and whispered, "I'm right here, Sookie. I've got you. You're safe. I'll keep you safe."

Sookie could only burrow deeper into him as she continued to cry. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew in this moment she needed him desperately. She couldn't believe Bill had done what he had, she couldn't believe he'd destroyed himself in order to become a monster, but she knew that there was no coming back from it. Bill had chosen a path she couldn't save him from. As heartbreaking as that truth was, it was still truth.

The rest of the ride happened in total silence. For three hours Nora drove, breaking all speed limits as she headed them towards safety as fast as she could. Finally she pulled onto a deserted country road, and after another thirty minutes of driving down empty dirt roads with nothing but woods around them she pulled the truck to a stop outside a rundown and dilapidated house.

"This is where we're staying? This house looks like shit! It's obviously condemned," Jason complained as he leapt from the back of the truck.

Eric kept Sookie encased in his arms as he jumped down fluidly. She hadn't said another word the entire drive. Thankfully her tears had run out, but she hadn't moved or spoken at all. She'd simply held tightly to him, and Eric was perfectly fine with that. He'd give her anything she needed in this moment.

Leading everyone towards the house, Eric told Jason, "It's supposed to look like that. If it's condemned no one will expect us to be here. Our haven is under ground, beneath the house. Nora, hide the truck."

Nora flicked and irritated look at her brother for treating her like and underling, but did as he asked. She picked up the truck and dashed away to hide it in the trees, covering it with leafy branches. By the time she was done Eric had everyone inside and was kicking a musty rug up off the floor to reveal a secret hatch. He seemed determined not to release his fairy and told his child to open it up so they could all go below.

Within a few moments they were all underground and Nora flipped on the light switch she knew was along the wall from her and Eric's flight here earlier that night to drop off all the money he'd had hidden at Fangtasia along with the other supplies he'd insisted on.

When the lights came on Jason was actually somewhat impressed at his surroundings. There was a living area with several black leather couches, a coffee table, a large television, and several leather chairs. Attached to the open living room was a small kitchenette, and leading off from that was a hallway that led down the entire length of the underground lair. There were four doors which Eric told everyone held individual bedrooms.

Looking over the group, Eric said, "The sun rises soon, and there's not much we can do tonight. There is human food stocked in the fridge and cabinets for Sookie and her brother. There is also bagged blood in the fridge as well. We all need to eat something and regroup. We'll get some rest and then figure out what to do tomorrow night."

Setting Sookie on her feet, Eric cupped her face and stared into her dark eyes, hating the hollow look he saw in them. "Sookie, you need to eat something. You need to eat and then you need to sleep."

"I'm not hungry." Sookie simply stared up at Eric with lifeless eyes as her arms hung limply at her side. She honesty wasn't hungry. She wasn't anything. She could feel anything, and she certainly had no clue as to what to do next. She just gazed up at Eric, waiting for him to take the lead. In her present state the best she could do was follow.

Seeing Sookie's shock, and recognizing the state she was in, Eric knew he was going to have to handle her carefully. Too much had happened to her too soon, and she simply couldn't cope at this point. With that in mind he took hold of one of her hands and focused on her brother. "You make some food. Make enough for you and Sookie."

Turning his gaze to the vampires in the room, he ordered, "The rest of you get a bag of blood and feed. I'm going to need everyone at full strength tonight."

Nodding towards the hallway, Eric explained, "There are four bedrooms. Sookie and I will share the one at the end. Pam, you and Tara will take the one next to it. Nora and Jessica, the two of you will take the remaining rooms, and Jason, you can sleep on the couch."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Jason was done being ordered around. "Sookie ain't sharing a room with you! Nora and Jessica can bunk together and me and Sook will share one of the rooms."

"No," Eric refused. "Sookie will stay the day with me, and if you don't stop arguing with me I'll glamour you into sitting in the corner for the rest of the day. I'm through with your childishness."

"Sook! Ain't you going to say anything?" Jason turned his eyes to his sister, and for the first time truly noticed the state she was in. "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"The fact you have to ask that in the first place is the reason you aren't capable of looking after her. Make something for the two of you to eat."

Eric said no more as he swept Sookie up into his arms and strode down the hall. He pushed open the bedroom door he had claimed for them with his shoulder, and then kicked it closed behind him. Each of the bedrooms came with a bathroom, so Sookie would be comfortable here with him during the day, and there was a small bathroom attached to the living room so her brother would be fine as well. He would get her fed, and then secure the steel and silver reinforced door to secure them inside. He didn't entirely trust Jason at the moment, but he knew Sookie would never forgive him if he'd left the fool behind.

Setting Sookie on the end of the bed he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his and staring into her eyes as he asked, "Are you with me, Sookie?"

She stared at him in a daze for a moment before replying brokenly, "He's gone isn't he?"

He would not hide the truth from her. As ugly and damaging as it was, none of them could hide from the predicament they were in. "Yes, Sookie, he is gone."

"We're going to have to kill him, aren't we?"

"Yes."

Tears filled her eyes as Sookie cried, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

He understood what she meant. In the past two years Sookie's entire life had been turned upside down. She'd been stalked and seduced by a vampire procurer for the former queen, a procurer that fed her lies and charmed his way into her life, bed, and heart. Her grandmother had been murdered because of her involvement with said vampire, and even though Bill had fallen in love with her he had still betrayed her. Sookie had nearly been murdered by a serial killer, drained by his late bartender, and not to mention everything she'd endured at the Fellowship of the Sun while working from him. He knew she'd almost been raped in the basement of that hell hole. Only to come back and have Bill kidnapped from her by his rabid maker, who he cheated on her with. She'd been kidnapped by Russell, forced to fight her way free, been used by him to subdue Edgington, and then he'd thrown the truth of Bill's lies in her face so callously. He didn't regret telling her the truth, but he did regret the way he went about it. To top it all off she'd been taken to some other world by fairies that wanted to control her just as much as his kind did, narrowly escaping back her only to face witches with him. And now this? Yes, Eric knew Sookie had suffered greatly in the last two years, and he could understand why she was having a hard time rallying herself.

Reaching forward to brush the tears from her cheek, Eric assured, "I'll help you. I promise I'll get you through this."

Sookie didn't share his enthusiasm. "I think we're all going to die."

"I will not allow it. I have not lived this long to die now, and I will not let you die either. We are going to get past this, and then I'm going to get it through that thick southern skull of yours that you and I belong together."

Moving to sit beside her on the bed so he could pull her into his lap again, Eric rested his chip atop Sookie's head and continued, "I know this is hard for you. What happened tonight—this is not how I wanted things to go. I wanted to save Bill. Maybe not as much as you, but I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry things have turned out like this, but we will survive whatever happens next."

Sookie didn't want to think about Bill or what they were going to have to do to keep him from going on a bloody rampage. Instead she said, "Even if we do get through this it's never going to stop for me. I'm never going to be safe. Never going to be able to be happy. I think I'm cursed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found this fairy contract at my house. Apparently one of my ancestors made a blood pact or some kind of magical pact with some super vamp named Wallow. The contract says that his first fairy kin born would belong to Wallow. That's me. He tried to come for me before, and he killed my parents and made it look like an accident."

Eric stiffened only marginally. He recognized the name, and if it was the same vampire than Sookie was correct, she was in a great deal of trouble. However, that was a matter for another day. Right now they had to focus on Bill. Later they'd address Wallow.

"I don't know what to say to that other than we'll handle it later. We'll get the Bill situation squared away, and then I'll help you with this Wallow problem."

Finally looking up at Eric, Sookie asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? I dumped you a week ago. You're supposed to hate my guts and be glad that my life has gone to shit."

Smirking and reaching out to brush a stray tear off her cheek, Eric soothed, "I'm too old to play into such juvenile theatrics. I understand why you did what you did, but things have changed. I'm helping you because you're a part of my life, and I care deeply about you. We'll sort out all our problems later."

Standing up and setting Sookie on her feet, Eric gave her a gentle push towards the bathroom and said, "Go take a shower. It will make you feel better. Some of my shirts and boxers are in the dresser. They should do well enough for you today, and we'll get you some better clothes tomorrow. I'll go see if your brother has your food ready. I'll be back shortly."

Sookie couldn't do much more than meekly follow his order. As she began stripping in the bathroom she heard the bedroom door close behind Eric. She still didn't know what to make of any of this, and she was uncertain as to how any of them were going to survive the shit storm about to rain down on them. All she could really comprehend at the moment was that Eric had promised not to leave her, despite how badly she'd treated him, he was going to stand with her. That was the best she could ask for currently.

While Sookie took her shower Eric rejoined the others in the living area. The vampires were all seated on the couches drinking blood as Jason stood at the small kitchen counter putting some kind of human food together. Now that Eric was done coddling Sookie, Pam demanded, "So what the fuck happened back there?"

Accepting the glass of warmed blood Nora handed to him, Eric explained, "Bill drinking the last of Lillith's blood changed him. Like really changed him. He exploded after drinking the blood and then out of the pool of blood left behind he rose again. He rose as something new. I could feel the power rolling off of him in waves. I believe he is Lillith reborn into his body. Or perhaps they are joined now. Who knows. The fact is he is going to be gathering those vampires opposed to mainstreaming and co-habiting with humans and launching a war. If this happens we're all fucked. Vampires may be powerful, but we cannot combat human technology."

"Damn right you can't," Jason muttered from his spot in the kitchen where he had a pot and a pan heating on the stove.

Eric didn't even spare Sookie's brother a glance as he continued, "We are going to have to pull all our resources, all our contacts, allies, and every favor we're owed. We need and army, and we need it now. This isn't a fight about power. We're going to be fighting to survive. Bill cannot be saved, and if any one of us is given the chance, we should take it and give him the true death."

Jessica, not quite ready to write her maker off, despite how he'd treated her the past few days, begged, "Isn't there anything we can do to save him?"

"No. He's put himself beyond our reach. He's drawn the lines clearly. It his him or us." Looking hard at the baby vampire, Eric said, "He will kill you, Jessica. The man you knew as your maker is gone. He's something else entirely now, and he's so lost to the madness of Lillith's blood he would turn on you in a second. You need to start seeing him as your enemy."

"So what's the plan? You have to know that the humans won't side with us. They're going to be out for the blood of all vampires, not just Bill and Russell," Nora pointed out.

"We're just going to have to try our damndest. Bill has the power of Lillith's blood on his side. We have to combat it with human fire power. I'm also hoping that Sookie can contact her fairy friends and maybe they can help."

Licking her lips, Nora purred, "I'm all for bringing more fairies around."

Glaring at his sister, Eric warned, "You will control yourself, Nora. If Sookie is able to convince them to aid us you'll keep your fangs to yourself or I'll rip them out for you."

Deciding to intervene, Pam asked, "What about running and hiding? Let the human armies take Bill and the sanguinistas down. Why should we risk our lives over this?"

"Because we have no choice. If we don't fight with the humans now what do you think will happen if and when they destroy Bill and his followers? They'll start hunting down every vampire. They'll try to eradicate us. No, we have to stand and fight with them now. We have to take Bill down before he can damage our truce with humans beyond repair."

Focusing on Nora, Eric asked, "You said that you knew who the Generals contacts were in the Pentagon and the White House, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tomorrow night we contact them and try to set up a meet. We need to convince as many of the American military personnel in charge as we can that we are on their side. We need to explain the situation to them and begin strategizing how to take Bill down."

"What do we do now? We can't just sit around here tonight if he's out there hunting us," Tara pointed out. She'd remained silent until then, but she couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"We don't have any other move to make tonight. We've done the only thing we can for now by going to ground somewhere safe. Tomorrow we begin trying to rally all the allies we can acquire. We can't face Bill alone," Eric said.

"And what about me?" All eyes turned to Jason. He was standing with a plate in either hand. He'd found the makings for tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchenette and knew it was one of Sookie's favorite comfort foods. "What about Sook? We have lives back in Bon Temps. We can't just bail on them and disappear. Not to mention we gotta warn folks back home about what's going to be happening. They need to know they are in danger."

"Sookie is not leaving my side until Compton is dealt with, and since she cares so much for you I'm not going to let you run off half cocked and get yourself killed. She's suffered enough recently, and doesn't need to mourn her foolish brother's death. You will do your best to stay out of the way while we come up with a plan, and then you'll do as your told should we decide you can help."

"Now wait a fucking minute! You can't just—"

Eric zipped in front of Jason and captured his gaze to pull the boy under his power. "You are going to stop arguing and do as you are told. Do you understand?"

Jason nodded his head and replied dazedly, "Yep. No arguing and do as I'm told."

"Good boy." Turning back to face the others, Eric asked, "Any questions?" When no one said anything, he took hold of one of the plate's Jason had and went to grab two of the bottles of water from the fridge before heading back to the room he was sharing with Sookie. He was stopped when Nora jetted in front of him.

"What is it, Nora?"

Looking up at her brother, Nora asked, "What is this girl to you? I've never seen you like this before."

"Sookie and my connection to her is none of your concern. Now move."

Looking at the plate of food and bottle of water Eric was delivering to a human, part fairy or no, Nora commented, "She means something to you, doesn't she? And not just because she saved your life like you claimed. You—have feelings for her."

Eric wasn't in the mood for this. He needed to get to Sookie. "As I said, it is none of your fucking business, now get out of my way."

Moving her hand to trail her fingers along his cheek, she asked, "Do you not want to share a goodnight kiss?"

"No. Move."

She had her answer. This girl definitely meant something to her brother, and Nora intended to find out what it was, but for now she could see that Eric would not tolerate interference from her any longer. Stepping to the side she watched him walk past her to close the bedroom door behind him with a resounding click. When he was gone she strolled into the living area and announced, "I've never seen him like that around a human, even if she is part fairy."

Pam rolled her eyes. Her fingers toyed with Tara's hair as she explained, "Sookie makes Eric stupid. He's so wrapped up in her and her fairy snatch he can't think straight."

"Well you don't sound like you like her very much," Nora replied as she retook her seat and finished off her blood.

"I don't, but I'm not stupid enough to do anything about it again. I've accepted the fact that Sookie is important to Eric, and he's never going to get over her."

"What does that mean?"

Deciding to humor Eric's sister, Pam said, "A little over a week ago Eric offered himself up to the true death to save Sookie. When I intervened and tried to kill her instead to save him, he threatened me. He'd told me to leave or he'd kill me. He's forgiven me for it, but he made it clear if I ever try to harm Sookie again he'll make me pay the ultimate price. He's in love with her."

Nora's face showed her shock. "You must be joking! Eric would never submit to the true death without a fight, and love? He could never love a human!"

"Well he does, and if you know what's good for you you'll stay the fuck out of his way when it comes to Sookie."

Pam didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sookie was still a sore subject for her, and besides, her and her child had some bonding to do. Standing up and taking Tara's hand she pulled her child after her to the bedroom next to Eric's. If they only had a few nights to live she was damn well going to enjoy them.

When the two were gone, Nora looked at Jessica and asked, "I don't suppose you know anything about it, do you?"

Jessica shrugged, and replied, "I know Eric cares for her a lot, but I don't know much else. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go lay down. It has been a long night."

"Vampires don't get tired."

"Well then I'm going to stare at the ceiling and wait to die for the day. Either way I don't want to talk anymore."

Jessica left as well and Nora turned her eyes to Sookie's brother who was still standing there in a daze. She was tempted to feed on him, but she wasn't sure how Eric would take it. He'd made it apparent the boy was to be protected. So instead she went and glamoured him into eating his food and going to bed as well so she could retire to her room. Tomorrow night was going to be hectic.

In the bedroom Eric was sharing with Sookie he had just set her plate of food and waters on the dresser when he heard the water stop. He tried not to think about the fact Sookie was naked in there right now, but flashes of her body from their time together popped into his head anyway. He knew now wasn't the time to be getting excited, but he just couldn't help it. So he did the only thing he could do. He sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out while trying to will his erection away. Of course watching her walk out of the bedroom in one of his black t-shirts that was so large it draped off her shoulder didn't help him much either.

Sookie gave Eric a tentative smile before saying, "All of your boxers were too big."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault you're a giant. Blame your parents."

"They're dead."

"Then I guess they're off the hook."

Eric smirked. He could already see her fire coming back. Nodding at the plate he said, "Your brother made you some food."

"I'm really not hungry."

"Eat anyway."

Sookie thought about refusing but decided that it just wasn't worth the effort. She collected the plate and one of the bottles of water from the dresser and curled up on the bed with her feet tucked under her. She hadn't had tomato soup and grilled cheese in forever, and she couldn't help but smile at her brother's thoughtfulness. After the first spoonful she found she was actually pretty hungry, and began to eat with relish.

Eric stayed long enough to ensure Sookie was going to eat before rising to collect a pair of boxers. "I'm going to take a shower. I've already secured the bedroom door for the day, so when you're done eating just put your plate on the dresser. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Swallowing the bite of grilled cheese, Sookie replied, "Ok." She then went back to eating her food. The simplicity of the task and the repetitive motion gave her a sense of peace and kept her mind off of everything that had gone wrong in the last few hours.

It didn't take Eric long to finish his shower and by the time he was done and entered the bedroom in nothing but a pair of boxers Sookie was done eating and sitting in the middle of the bed waiting for him. He moved to lie on his side facing her. "You have questions."

"Yeah. I guess I'm wondering what we do from here."

Eric proceeded to tell Sookie everything he'd discussed with the other, and when he was done he asked, "Do you think your fairy kin and friends will help?"

"I honestly don't know. I've only met them a few times. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess so."

They sat in silence for a moment before Sookie announced, "I don't want to die, Eric."

"Good, because I have no intention of letting you."

"I don't want to be a slave either."

"Again, I'm not going to let that happen."

Sookie held his gaze, seeing his determination, seeing that he meant what he said, before she laid down and cuddled up against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and asked in a small voice, "Do you think I'm an abomination?"

"Of course not," Eric growled. He'd felt the wave of shock and pain Sookie had experienced at Bill's words, and he'd wanted to tear the other vampire apart for hurting her that way. "That wasn't Bill, Sookie. That was something else. He was crazy by the time we got to him, and everything he said was bullshit. Fanaticism. You can't take any of it to heart."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, and if you need further proof I'm perfectly willing to fuck you to demonstrate just how desirable you are."

Sookie grinned against Eric's chest. For some reason his rakish ways made her feel better in this moment where her world had truly fallen apart. "Don't you ever think of anything else?"

"I like to keep my priorities in check."

"Obviously."

They fell silent again, and Sookie enjoyed the feel of Eric's fingers stroking their her damp hair in a slow, soothing rhythm. Despite the fact she'd told him she couldn't be with him just a short week ago, she was glad he was here for her now. She needed to lean on his strength long enough to get her own back. She let the silence stretch between them for awhile before asking, "Did you mean it when you said you'd stay with me? That you'd help through everything that is coming? Even Wallow?"

"I meant it."

Looking up at him, her cheek pillowed on his chest she pressed, "Why?"

Gazing down into her eyes, Eric replied, "If you can't answer that question by now, Sookie, then you just haven't been paying attention."

The room fell silent, neither wishing to address that loaded statement and just what it meant. Finally Sookie returned to cuddling with Eric, and whispered, "I'm glad you're with me."

"We stand together, Sookie. Always. Until the end."

"Let's hope that's a really long time from now."

Eric waited until Sookie fell asleep against him before kissing her the top of her head and saying, "You and I are going to have an eternity together, my little fairy. I swear it."

THE END

Hello readers!

As some of you may know about 10 of my stories were pulled down by FF admin over a week ago. After this happened I was contacted by a group of seven women claiming responsibility. They very happily told me that they had created multiple accounts, and then began chain reporting every single one of my stories to FF for mature content. Two of these women had actually contacted me before praising me for my steamy sex scenes, but since they disagreed with some of my personal views, and obviously believing that they are the only ones with the rights to have an opinion, they decided to be hypocrites and report me for MA content.

Sad and pathetic right? I know, I think the same thing. Now at first I was highly discouraged by this. Since it is the second witch hunt I've been treated to since joining fanfiction. I was so upset it was to the point I was ready to write fanfiction off entirely and call it a day, but thankfully NYCSNOWBIRD stepped in. She suggested I take a break, step back, and give myself some time to think it over. So that's what I did.

I took my daughter on a little mini vacation, and we had a blast. After coming home I realized that these women are such sad and pathetic individuals because they feel the need to try and bully and harass through such unfair means. They didn't oppose of my story because of MA content, no, they opposed it so vehemently because my views differ from theirs. Thus, due to their incredible small mindedness, their intolerance, their bigotry, their narcissism, and their overall childishness, they tried to run me out of fanfiction to make themselves feel more powerful. To prove that they're right and I'm wrong, that their way is the only way. So seeing them for what they are, little nobody's that have the moral foundations of cockroaches, I thought, "If I let bitches like that beat me, what does that say about me and my character?" So of course I have to go on.

So here comes the really good part. Due to the pathetic attempts of these individuals to drive me out of here two incredible things have happened. First, NYCSNOWBIRD has teamed up with a wonderful woman called SouthernLady23. Together they are creating a site just for me and NYC! Somewhere for me to post not only "The Arrangement", but all of my other works. Really! My own site. It is very easy to navigate and use, and they are in the process of putting all my stories up over there. My True Blood stories, my Law and Order: SVU story, and my Inuyasha stories. That's right, folks! I'm getting my own place! You want to find it? Just Google "Texanlady and nycsnowbird blogspot" and it should pop right up. Go take a look at what's up so far, and be prepared for the rest to be up soon!

Second, after "I Should Have Known" was pulled down I got in touch with a publisher, and wouldn't you know it? He's interested in signing me! I'm changing all the names and locations and giving the story a new name. It should be up on Barnes and Noble and Amazon for sale as an ebook sometime around October! He's also very, very interested in all my other stories, and has agreed to publish them all as I finish them! I am so stoked! I will provide links to my books and the pen name I'm publishing under just as soon as my first piece is up for sale. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you tell all your friends to buy it too!

And I couldn't have done any of it if it weren't for the childish intolerant bitches lurking on this site trying to drag me down! Bitches, you know who you are, this is me giving you a BIG THANK YOU! Because of your sad, pathetic, and childish acts I now have my own website, and you've successfully launched my writing career! Stick that in your pipes and smoke it you super cunts! How do you like me now? Try and screw me over and I just end up in a better place! That's Karma bitches!

I'm going to continue to post on this site, but only my mainstream stuff will go up here. That or pieces I edit for content. Everything else will be up on my new website. I'm hanging on here just to prove a point. You can't keep this cowgirl down!

To all my faithful readers, I hope you enjoy my stories, and I hope you check out my new book! And those that are sure to follow! See you guys soon!

Sincerely,

TexanLady

A NOTE FROM NYC:

_Some months ago, SouthernLady23 approached me about creating a new site for The Arrangement. We agreed on a template and worked on the site for about two weeks before real life interfered and it got put on the back burner._

_When she read about the behavior of some fanatics attacking TexanLady yet again on FFNet, she wrote me and essentially told me to get off my ass and get that site going. I knew she was right and the timing couldn't have been better. We've been quietly working on it for almost a week now, she's laying the groundwork, I'm upping the chapters. But it's not just for Arrangement. It will ultimately contain all of TexanLady's material (not only SVM/TB) under one roof. Or, one hub. _

_The front page of the site will act as the jumping off point for ongoing stories. There are to be click throughs for the various stories so each can be given its own theme and banner. I'm working on Arrangement now and also have two chapters of Negotiations up. SouthernLady23 upped some of Fair Trade. Right now I am thinking there will be a single click-through for all of the one-shots. _

_There's a lot to go before we're ready for primetime but I've promised myself to up at least 5 chapters a day of *something* so this won't drag on too long. We're using Blogger which has a wonderfully easy interface I'm already familiar with because of past years doing True Blood recaps for the Sookieverse on FFNet. Complete chapters on one page, flexibility of color, text, font are only some of the pluses about using this site. I can go in on the HTML side and do the indentations I need too—God knows why that feature was removed this year but I can use blockquotes to put it back in. It's going slow but smooth and I thank SouthernLady23 for tirelessly nudging me and finally kicking me to get the ball rolling again. _

_It's just what the doctor ordered—we will rise from the wreck of FFNet and the bitches who tried to stop TL and continue, without them and the myopic censorship that FFNet demands—despite SVM/TB being adult and most definitely MA rated. Go figure. Stay tuned._

**A NOTE FROM SOUTHERNLADY23:**

**I'm so honored to be a part of giving a new home to TexanLady and nycsnowbird's stories. Designing these sites has been the most rewarding experience - more so as I am a huge fan. Thanks, nycsnowbird and TexanLady, for allowing me to help out! **

much love,

SouthernLady23 :)


	2. Chapter 2

The response to this was so overwhelming I just couldn't leave it as a oneshot. So I'm going to turn it into a new mini story. It will probably be about 15-20 chapters. If that. I just sent the next part of Negotiations to NYC, and she should have it up on the new site sometime soon. Remember she does have a life.

A little shorter than you might be used to, but it really sets the stage for the next chapter. Also, I literally just decided to continue this and typed this up in the last hour and a half. So sorry about the brevity of it, but you should like it. Probably filled with mistakes too, but it is 4am, so cut me some slack.

I'm going to incorporate everything from the previous seasons, but will obviously add a whole bunch of my own twists to make this story line interesting.

No beta or proofing. As is.

Chapter 2

"Sookie, Sookie, it is time to get up. It's your watch."

Eric was kneeling down beside Sookie as she slept on the couch of the house they were taking shelter at. It had been three years since the night Bill drank all of Lillith's blood, and just as Eric had predicted, everything had fallen into chaos. War had truly erupted, and not only in the United States, but across the globe. Some countries, in an attempt to save themselves, had sworn fealty to Bill and his sanguinista army, other countries were trying to remain neutral, doing their best to stay out of the war, while the rest banded together to eradicate any and all supernaturals. In the three weeks following Bill's rebirth as some new kind of vampire god thirteen nuclear and hydrogen bombs had been launched at various points in the U.S., Great Britain, France, China, Italy, Spain, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, and Brazil. No one was entirely certain as to who had attacked who, but the fallout had been devastating.

The world economy had collapsed. Commerce and trade had come to a screeching halt, and it was very much a survivor's world. Each and every person for themselves. All the leading nations were struggling to remain intact, with many of them dissolving into smaller territories while humans and supes alike scrambled for power. There was no such thing as money any more, and barter, trade and theft were pretty much the only way to acquire any supplies. A new deadly virus was also sweeping across the globe picking off humans at a rapid pace. There was widespread speculation that it was a genetically engineered strain that the Sanguinistas had created to cut down on their human opposition. Only those in the cleanest living environments, or those that regularly received vampire blood or vampire laced inoculations were safe from it. So far according to the underground news, almost a billion people had fallen prey to the disease. In conjunction with the billion or so people that had already died in the war, and the effects from Bill's rise to power was nothing short of catastrophic.

While Eric had initially tried to align himself with the human military, the death of the General, and the immediate attack Bill launched against Washington the following night which resulted in the deaths of almost all the members of the U.S. parliament who were turned to solidify his rule, had kept the humans from believing him. There simply hadn't been time for Eric to create a counter force to combat Bill. The younger vampire had called his army up so quickly, had attacked the humans so ruthlessly, that the only thing for Eric and his group to do was run.

Which they had. They'd gathered what supplies and allies they could from around Louisiana, sent word out to their contacts, and fell back to a safety location Eric had in Canada. As soon as they'd gotten word that Bill had attacked Washington, Sookie had called Alcide, he'd gathered what wolves wanted to flee with him, which was much of his pack now that he was headmaster, and he'd picked up Sam, Luna's daughter Emma (Luna having died after her third shift into human form on TV), Arlene, Terry, their kids, Andy, his four babies, Holly, her two boys, and Lafayette. They'd taken one of Eric's private jets to his safety location in Canada and met up with two other vampires that Eric knew would never follow Bill. Isabelle from Dallas, and a hundred year old vampire named Ricky from Vegas that Eric and Pam had traveled briefly with.

They'd all bunkered down in the isolated cabin to try and come up with some sort of plan. Within a matter of weeks the bombings had happened, all 13 taking place over the short expanse of 4 days. Sookie had tried to contact her fairy relations, but they would not answer her call, and she knew she couldn't hold out for them. All bets were off after Bill seized control of the majority of the U.S and Western Europe, and as the world descended into chaos Eric and his group decided that their only choice was to lay low and wait to see if a human force that wasn't completely opposed to supes was able to gain any kind of power that they could align themselves with. Since then they traveled from safe location to safe location. Only traveling in the early morning or at dusk when the roads were deserted. They'd acquired four RV's, a gas truck that they filled as often as possible to stay mobile, and three bullet proof SWAT vans from a deserted city in Michigan when they were passing through. Over the past three years their convoy had also picked up about a dozen other humans, weres, and shifters.

Currently they were hiding out at a house about a hundred miles from Monterrey in Mexico. The goal was to make it down to South America and take refuge in the massive rain forest. For some reason reports indicated that there was little to no vampire activity there. Eric and Sookie's group could only hope that was true. They were severely limited in their mode of transportation. Any and all planes tended to be shot down fairly quickly, and boats tended to be either sunk by submarines loyal to humans or vampires, or boarded by pirates. As dangerous as travel was on land, it was still a hell of a lot safer than by air or water.

They'd managed to cross what was left of the Mexican border without detection, and had found the lone remnants of a settlement in the middle of the desert. There was no one and nothing around it, and it had obviously remained undisturbed even before the war began. Making it a perfect stopping point. The vampires had taken the night watch, giving Sookie and her main security team a chance to rest, and they'd tried to let the humans sleep for as long as possible. It was only when the sun began to rise that Eric had come to collect Sookie so she could take the first watch of the day.

She'd been stretching her telepathy to the max over the last three years, expanding it as far as it would go to scan for other people in order to protect their group. When her powers would start to wane with use they'd found that a quick infusion of vampire blood would bring her back to full power, so she was no longer in danger of losing her telepathy or lighting fingers. By mutual agreement, Eric and Sookie had both refused for her to drink from anyone other than him, and vice versa. Eric always gave Sookie his blood when she needed a power boost, and he only fed from her when he absolutely needed to feed. Because of his age Eric only needed blood every five days. He'd always fed every night before because he greatly enjoyed the act, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The relationship between Eric and Sookie had become extremely complex over the last three years. They weren't exactly lovers, they were far more than friends, and the two of them seemed to be locked in this delicate dance they couldn't seem to break out of. The constant sharing they did of blood had created a blood bond between them, permanently linking them together, but it hadn't solved any of the troubles between them. The only sure thing anyone in their group knew was that they were the leaders of their party. At night Eric called the shots, and during the day everyone took their orders from Sookie. The two of them seemed to have some kind of silent way of communicating with each other, and were able to make decisions with only a few pointed looks in one another directions. They met every day to discuss security concerns, what direction they'd head in next, what their supplies were like, and sometimes just to be together for comfort. They occasionally disappeared from the group for a few hours, coming back smelling heavily of sex, but they didn't have a relationship in the normal sense.

What was most shocking was that Eric didn't have sex with anyone else. He and Sookie were not steady lovers, but he never touched another woman, despite the fact that Nora and several of the women in their group had made it more than apparent they were available to him to provide him relief. Eric simply wasn't interested. He didn't know what it was he and Sookie had, but he wasn't going to jeopardize it. He knew she was still reeling from what happened to Bill, from the total collapse of the world as she knew it, and that she was going to need time to fully accept that this was her life now. For now all he could do was be there for her when she let him, and give her the space she needed when it all became too much for her. He didn't particularly like the back and forth of their predicament, but he knew if he took up with someone else, even for casual sex, it would only cause Sookie to seal herself off from him further, and he just couldn't take that.

The three years had been brutal on all of them, and even Eric was having a hard time adjusting to the deadly world they had found themselves in. As far as he could see the only good thing that had happened in the last three years was that the power of Sookie's blood had been fully unleashed. The scent of death that clung to all humans as they aged with each passing day had vanished from Sookie. While her brother and friends had aged visibly from the strain of the last three years, she didn't look a day older. Sookie was obviously going to live for a very long time as long as she wasn't wounded grievously. To Eric's way of thinking that was a wonderful thing. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle her death, and would more than likely follow after her. He'd come to care about her, depend on her, need her too much to go on if she fell.

Now, hating to wake Sookie since she'd had nightmares the night before, Eric forced himself to nudge her awake. "Sookie, the sun is coming. I must go to ground."

Sookie came awake with a start, her hand automatically reaching for her rifle, before her gaze cleared and she took in Eric's features above her. Letting out a sigh she sat up on the couch and brushed her bangs out of her face asking, "What time is it?"

"A little before 5am. We're going to ground. Alcide is waking up the first watch and security teams now. We're ready to debrief when you are."

"Movement on the perimeter?"

"None. Can you hear anything?"

Sookie took a moment to expand her shields. She'd long since gotten used to the initial pain of hearing her group's thoughts slam into her mind when she searched the area for hostiles, and now she didn't even flinch when she scanned the surrounding two miles for any dangers. "Just us. There are some rabbits about half a mile to the west, but I'm not picking up any other activity."

Eric was crouching down beside her and offered her a small smile as he said, "Not as many as before."

"Got some hunting done, huh?"

"Yeah. We got about fifteen jackrabbits. Jason is skinning them so he can cook up a large batch of soup that should last the group for a few days. Are you still intending to take a team and hit that town today?"

"Yeah." Seeing his concern, she added, "I know you're worried, but we're running low on supplies. If they have anything we can use, we need to get it."

"One of us should have gone tonight to give the place a quick once over. There might not be anything there worth taking. It appears deserted, so more than likely whoever did live there took anything of use."

"Eric, you know we can't risk any of you leaving the group at night. We're in a hot zone. If one of the roving bands of sanguinistas comes across us we'll need all of you here to fight. No one can escape to report our location. Maybe once we make it further south you guys can do some recon, but for right now only the day teams can afford to separate. You know that. And we can only hope that there is something in that town. A well at least. Our water reserves are running low."

He knew what she was saying was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't like her leaving when he couldn't get to her. "You should stay at least."

"No. If there's someone there laying in wait I'll hear them before we even get close. We're taking the dirt bikes, the town isn't that big so we'll only be there a few hours, and we'll be back before noon."

Both of them knew why Sookie was insisting on going. The year before when they'd been hiding in California, she'd stayed behind when one of their day teams hit a small shopping center on the outskirts of a suburb to check for supplies. A group of humans had set traps all over the building, and one of their weres had been lost in the attack before the rest of the group was able to pull back to safety. Most of them had been hurt and all had needed vampire blood that night to heal. Sookie wasn't going to let something like that happen again.

Eric knew there was no point in arguing with Sookie, in pointing out how necessary she was to their group, so all he did was warn, "Be careful."

"Always." Sookie stared to rise, but was stopped by Eric's hand on her wrist keeping her in place. "What?"

Looking into her eyes, his thumb stroking gently along her pulse point, Eric whispered, "I can't lose you, Sookie. I need you to be careful for me. Your life isn't worth anyone elses."

Allowing herself one of her rare moments of weakness Sookie pressed her forehead against Eric's, cupped his cheek in her hand and replied softly, "I'm not going anywhere, Eric."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She kissed him, a fleeting caress of her lips against his, before pulling away and standing. She grabbed her rifle and slung it over her shoulder as she headed out of the house to meet up with her team. They'd need to debrief with the vampires before they went to ground for the day. She could hear Eric fall into line behind her, but she didn't look back. She didn't want to see the longing on his face or in his eyes that matched the longing in her heart.

She knew she was hurting them both by holding to the distance between them so tightly, but she couldn't help it. Despite the brave face she put on for everyone, especially the children, she was still of the mind that they were all going to die. What was worse, is she was afraid of being one of the last ones standing. She was terrified of giving in to her need for Eric, of allowing him near, of letting him hold her each night, offering her his love and support, only to watch him fall and leave her to fight alone. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't bare that kind of pain. So instead she tried to keep her distance from him, only allowing him close when she absolutely had no strength to push him away any more. And even then she only allowed them both a few hours to indulge in their need before erecting the wall around her heart and emotions once again, forcing him back.

It was a cruel and vicious cycle she'd forced them into, but she was too afraid to break it. One night a few months after the fiasco with Bill, when she'd first given into her need for Eric and allowed him to take her pain away for a few brief hours, she'd done her best to explain why she couldn't be with him. She'd tried to get him to understand why all she could offer him was the occasional night of passion, and she'd been shocked when he'd said he'd take anything he could get, that he'd be there for her in whatever way she needed. She'd honestly expected him to turn away from her and start fucking every woman in their group, and while it would have hurt her terribly, she wouldn't have blamed him for it. She knew she wasn't treating him fairly, but she had nothing else to give him.

Coming to stand in the small circle that had formed outside of the crumbling house she'd been sleeping in, Sookie looked at the faces of those she was trying to survive with. The security was divided into four teams. The night team, which was all the vampires, and three day teams. The morning, afternoon, and fill in/swing shift teams. Their vampires consisted of Eric, Nora, Pam, Tara, Jessica, Isabelle, and Ricky. Thankfully Eric was so strong willed, so devoted to Sookie, that he was able to keep their group of vampires from devolving into a nest mentality. They all followed his lead, him being the oldest by nearly 400 years, and he kept a tight reign on them. They fed only on the humans that were willing to be donors, which was practically everyone, and they did their best to keep their group alive. The day security teams consisted of Sookie, Alcide and nine of his most capable weres, Sam, Lafayette, Jason, Andy, Terry (who had really come a long way in overcoming his PTSD after killing Patrick), and several of the people they'd picked up over the last three years.

Scanning the group as Eric took his place beside her, Sookie began, "Eric says it's been quiet all night. I just did a scan and I'm not picking up any movement. We're going to go ahead with the plan to hit the town thirty miles to the west today. We'll leave in an hour. I'm taking Alcide, Lafayette, Terry, Rikki, Martha, and Dale. We're just going to do a quick sweep for supplies before coming back here. We'll rest until four and then head for the next checkpoint."

Looking at Eric she asked, "Do you know the coordinates?"

"Yes. We'll rise as soon as the sun sets and Nora, Isabelle and I will be able to fly everyone to the checkpoint in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Let's get moving."

As the day teams spread out to carry out their various duties, the vamps headed into the desert. They always slept in the ground so that if the convoy was attacked during the day they wouldn't be vulnerable. Everyone in the convoy had taken one of their vampires blood at some point to keep them healthy and immune from the new disease targeting humans, so they knew if they were overrun they were to scatter and the vampires would collect them after sundown. It was an emergency procedure they had yet to need, but had come up with just in case.

As everyone split off, Eric captured Sookie's gaze and reminded, "Watch your back."

"I will. I'll see you tonight." Sookie watched Eric disappear into the night with the other vampires before she turned back around and followed after her team. She needed to get something to eat and arm up. She wanted to get the search over with and come back to her group. She hated leaving them. She was always worried she'd come back to find that they were hurt while she was gone.

A little over an hour later Sookie and her search party pulled their bikes to a stop outside of the small town they'd decided to search. It only had about thirty buildings, and with a quick scan a mile back Sookie had verified that it was indeed empty. Pulling her goggles up on top of her head to get a better look of the deserted area, Sookie could tell that Eric had probably been right, it was very unlikely they'd find anything of use here, but they had to try. Every little bit counted at this point.

"Alright guys, you know the routine. Teams of two. One searcher, and one lookout. I'm going to take Terry and hit the North. Alcide, you and Rikki take the west. Lafayette, you and Martha take South. Sam, you and Dale take East. I want everyone back here in an hour. You all have your walkies. If you hear or see anything send an alert and then fall back a mile. Don't lead anyone back to the convoy. Spread out. Find anything you can, load it in your bags, and then let's get the hell out of here."

There was a round of agreements before everyone split off into their assigned teams and began methodically searching the small area for any usable supplies. Sam and Dale made it through their assigned building first and he took a whiff of the well water to make sure it was safe before they started filling the jugs they'd secured on their bikes. Pretty soon the others had joined them and they all loaded up with as much water as they could carry. Terry had ridden the four wheeler with the little trailer attached, so he was able to fill up about 10 other containers for water. All in all the group had managed to scrounge up about 100 cans of food, some clothes, two full cans of gas, some matches, and one box of bullets for a .38. Other than the water the tiny settlement hadn't had much to offer. It was obvious that the people that had lived her had taken as much as they could carry when they fled, but they'd left enough for the trip to be worthwhile to Sookie's group. The food was enough to last them a week if they rationed right, and added to their reserves it was helpful.

On the way back Sookie picked up some mental signatures on the very rim of her telepathic range and held her fist up to call a halt to her teams progress. When everyone stopped their bikes and killed their engines, she announced, "I'm getting something with my telepathy."

Everyone shouldered their riffles as Sookie closed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to pinpoint the direction of the thoughts. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up. They all scanned the sky for a moment before they spotted it. A single engine plane was making its way through the sky. Planes like that tended to be spotter planes for bigger groups. Pro-Sanguinista and Anti-Supe.

"Take cover!"

Everyone pulled out their desert camouflage blankets from their supply bags, tossed them over their bikes and huddled under them, trying to conceal their presence from the plane. The sound of the plane did not vanish however. No, instead it got louder, until it was apparent that it was circling them. Their cover was blown. They'd been spotted before they could shield themselves in the vast open desert. Knowing that they had been seen, Sookie called out, "Circle formation! Backs together, and rifles at the ready! If they open fire aim for the gas tank, and the propeller. We hold for a few minutes, and if we can't drop them in that time we break for the town and use it for shelter. We'll try to hold out until nightfall. Do not go back to the convoy!"

She knew it was more than likely that the spotter plane had already spotted their convoy, had probably already radioed its location back to whoever they worked for, but she had to hope that wasn't the case. By the time her team had removed their camouflage blankets and were positioning themselves for optimum defense the small plane was literally circling right above their heads. Over and over. That threw them all for a loop. They'd all been expecting to get hit with aerial fire. That wasn't happening. The plane was simply circling them over and over, nothing else.

"What the fuck, Sook," Lafayette cried, his rifle at the ready as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his long time friend, "why are they circling like that? Unless they got a rocket launcher there's no way there's enough of them to take us."

"Maybe they don't know we're armed," Alcide suggested.

"Who the hell isn't armed these days," Martha pointed out.

"Shh! Everyone be quiet! I'm trying to listen." Sookie focused her telepathy at the plane, trying to get a better read of the people inside. "Oh my God."

"What? What is it?"

"Weapons down. Everybody get ready. I'm going to walk away from the group, and lay down in the desert. Hold positions, and be ready in case this is a trick."

"Hell no! Sookie you can't break off," Alcide shouted, still watching the plane. Eric would kill them all if anything happened to her.

"Guys, whoever is on that plane is here looking for me. They're thinking right at me. If I break away like they're thinking at me to they'll know I am me and they'll land to talk to us. I—I think we need to hear this guy out."

Sookie's news stunned everyone, and her team could only watch as she slowly held her rifle over her head, marched twenty paces away from their group and laid down in the sand with her arms and legs spread. That seemed to be the signal the plane was waiting for. It veered off to the side to make a large loop so it could begin it's descent. By the time the plane came to a rolling stop about 15 yards away Sookie was back with her group and all their rifles were trained on the plane. They watched as a group as the door opened and a solitary figure exited the plane.

The pilot pulled his helmet off and called out, "Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Holy shit," Lafayette muttered, "guy really was looking for you. What the fuck does he want? How the hell did he find you?"

"Those are good questions," Sookie replied. Wanting answers she shouted, "Walk forward halfway between us and your plane. Then put your hands on top of your head and drop to your knees."

When the man had done as told Sookie, Lafayette, and Alcide advanced slowly, their rifles trained on the man while the rest of their team covered them. Remaining in a v-formation as they approached the man, Sookie asked, "Do you have any weapons or communication devices on you?"

"There is a satellite radio in my plane, but it is off. I have no other forms of communication, but there are two assault rifles in the plane along with four handguns and enough ammo to last me. I have no weapons on me," the man declared.

"Alcide, search him."

Alcide shouldered his rifle and pulled the man up as he kicked his legs apart and patted him down thoroughly. When he was done he stepped back to raise his rifle again. "He's clean."

While Lafayette and Alcide kept their rifles on the stranger Sookie lowered hers and pushed her goggles up to ask, "Who are you? How do you know me? And how the fuck did you find us? And why are you here?"

The average looking man grinned broadly said, "My name is Miles Wilson. You're a legend where I come from, and we've been searching for you since the war began. I'm here because we need your help to kill Bill Compton, and you're the only one that can do it."


	3. Chapter 3

My first book is on sale! It is called **Reclaimed Love** and it is under the pen name Austin Southerly. You can buy it on Barnes and Noble, Amazon, Smashwords, and some other places. If you go to my blog there are links you can click on. For some reason if you go to Amazon you have to click on "Books" first in order to find it. I don't know why that happens.

I've got a lot of updates coming over the next few days so keep an eye out. All the MA updates will be on the blog spot as soon as NYC gets a chance to put them up. And yes! NEGOTIATIONS is going to be updated. This next update is the longest Negotiations chapter to date, so you guys will be especially happy about it. I won't give you any spoilers as to what happens other than you will be very happy with me!

No beta or proofing. As is.

Chapter 3

"Sookie, this is madness! You cannot be seriously considering this!"

"Eric, this is the chance we've been waiting for."

"No! This is a suicide mission! The kind of risk we have walked away from more than once since that night!"

Sookie watched Eric pacing in front of her from the boulder she was sitting on. She could feel his emotions beating at her through their bond: his worry, his fear, his driving need to protect her. She knew he was in love with her, and she loved him just as much, but this wasn't about them. It was about saving the world, and she had to get him to see that.

Standing and moving in front of Eric to stop his relentless pacing that was literally creating a crater in the ground, Sookie insisted, "Eric, I have to do this."

"No."

"Eric, I—"

"NO!"

Stepping closer so that they were only inches apart, Eric cupped her cheeks in his palms and pleaded, "Sookie, please, you have to understand. You can't—I can't—I …"

As his words trailed off Sookie looked up into the stormy blue eyes she had gazed into so many times in the past. She had come to be able to read Eric Northman better than anyone, and in his eyes she could see what he was having such difficulty expressing. He loved her. He loved her and he didn't know if he could go on without her. He didn't want her to go because he wouldn't be able to stand her loss. Her feelings mirrored his own. If he were to die she was certain it would break the last of her will. They depended on each other so much. Needed one another on a vital level. She knew why he was terrified of her agreeing to Miles request, but this was the opportunity they were waiting for. They had to take the risk.

Reaching up her hand Sookie let her fingertips trail over the troubled ridge of Eric's brow. Her eyes gentled, and her voice turned soft as she urged, "We have to do this, Eric. We can't run forever_. I_ can't run forever. You know that."

He did know it. He'd known it for a while now. Each night he'd seen the wariness and despair growing in her. He knew her strength was great, but he also knew she had her limits and was steadily approaching them. With every passing night Bill's forces had grown stronger and more numerous, further destroying Sookie's hope that things could be good again. Eric knew that Sookie didn't have it in her to run forever, to watch her friends and brother suffer more and more, falling victim to these dangerous times. But that knowledge did nothing to stop him wanting to take Sookie in his arms and fly far away. Take her somewhere safe where he could protect her; hide her away from Bill's relentless searching. He did not want to let her do this.

Sookie stood silent in front of Eric, watching his emotions warring within his eyes as he tried to stare her down. He obviously knew she was right, but in this instance the always pragmatic Eric Northman's heart was overriding his mind. The vampire that had been willing to use her as bait in order to achieve a goal no longer existed. This vampire, this Eric, would do anything to keep her out of harms way. Sookie, while touched and warmed by Eric's love for her, knew that she had to get him to agree.

Stepping close, she tilted her head back to keep hold of his gaze, and pressed, "Eric, this could be the only chance we get. We have to take it."

Taking hold of her hips to pull her further into him, Eric argued, "And what if it is a trap? What if this is all a set up? What then?"

"It's a chance we'll have to take."

"It is madness."

"Name the last time anything about our lives resembled sanity?"

Looking down into Sookie's dark eyes, Eric knew there was no point in arguing with her. She'd made up her mind to do this, and nothing he said or did would dissuade her. He could try to force her not to go, but he knew that would only have her trying to sneak off during the daytime and he hated the thought of her out there alone far too much to put them at odds over this. He did not like this plan. He did not think it was going to work, even if it wasn't a trap. Even if what this Miles had told them was true, Eric doubted the plan he'd presented was feasible, but Sookie was right. It was the best chance they'd been offered yet. Eric simply hated that it revolved around Sookie offering herself up like a sacrificial lamb.

Finally, Eric offered, "Alright. We'll go, but you have to promise me if we sense anything off we'll run."

"Promise."

"And you won't leave my sight unless absolutely necessary."

"If it will make you feel better."

"And most importantly you will not agree to a suicide mission. If we follow Miles back to this base of operations his people have, if we hear them out and learn that their plan involves you sacrificing yourself, we'll walk. Taking part in a plan that has little chance of success is one thing, signing up for certain death is another."

Offering him a tentative smile, Sookie agreed, "I may be tired, Eric, but I'm not suicidal. I want to win this fight against Bill, and make a life for myself."

"A life with me?"

When her eyes widened in shock at his question and she tried to step out of his hold, Eric tightened his hands on her hips to keep her pressed to him as he continued, "Sookie, I have never once pressed you on what we are since this all began. I've taken what you could give me and never complained about the distance you've purposefully kept between us."

"Eric, I—"

"Let me finish."

Sookie's mouth snapped shut as she gazed up at Eric. She didn't want to talk about this. They _didn't_ talk about this. They loved each other. They could feel their love for one another in their bond. They could see it in one another's eyes. They could feel it in every stolen touch or kiss, every embrace … but they _never_ talked about it.

"You know how I feel about you, Sookie. You know I love you, and I know you love me. I understand why you've kept your distance from me. I understand why you had to protect your heart, but I need to know that if by some miracle we are able to take Bill down you won't run from me anymore. I want you to promise me if we make it through this war with Bill you'll be mine. I want forever with you, Sookie, and I need you to promise that if we don't die I'll have it."

Standing silent, Sookie stared up at Eric as she tried to find the words to explain to him why this was so hard for her. Finally, she whispered, "You don't understand."

"That's bullshit, Sookie. I understand perfectly. I'm over a thousand years old. You think I don't know about loss and pain? You think I don't know what it is to harden your heart to protect it? To push people away and keep them at a distance so no one can hurt you? You know what I was like when we first met, what I'm still like with everyone but you. I guard myself against others and the pain they can inflict just as fiercely as you do. I just don't guard myself with you. I can't have barriers with you, Sookie. You know anything I have, and everything I am is yours. It has been that way for years now, and I've allowed you to take comfort in me when you needed it only for you to walk away from me every fucking time. No matter how much it pains me not to be with you every night, I've let you put your barriers up with me. I know it is how you are coping with everything."

Letting his emotions shine in his eyes, Eric continued, "But I can't do it anymore. If we're going to make a stand against Bill, I need you beside me. If you can stop running from him, you can damn well stop running from me."

They stared off. Long moments passed with the only sound between them being Sookie's steady breathing as she gazed up at Eric. Finally she offered, "I never meant to hurt you, Eric. I—I just …"

"I know, Sookie, I know why you've refused to be with me through all of this, but I can't do it anymore. If we go with Miles we are more than likely signing up to die. Our chances of winning are nearly nonexistent. So if we're going to stop running and make a stand, than I need for you to be with me. If these are our last days together I want to spend them with you. And should we win? If somehow we manage to survive? Then I want a life with you. I'm asking you now to tell me if you want these things too."

She did want them. Oh how she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life living and loving with Eric Northman. In her weakest moments, she'd allowed herself to dream of the impossible. Sometimes, when she was all alone she'd fantasize about living a life where Bill didn't exist, and she and Eric were free to love one another without someone trying to kill them. She'd dream about making love to him all night, of lying in his arms as he died for the day. She dreamed of being there when he rose for the night, greeting him with a smile and a kiss. She had many dreams, but the crushing weight of reality had always banished them quickly. She'd never allowed herself to believe she and Eric could be happy, because she honestly didn't think she could take the disappointment and pain when it didn't happen. But now?

Now she was asking him to walk into almost certain death or enslavement. She was asking him to risk everything on the word of a stranger, and she knew he would follow her no matter what. She knew even if she refused to give him the promise he was asking from her now Eric would still accompany her to meet up with The Opposition Miles was supposedly a part of. Knowing this could she deny him? Could she deny herself? If these truly were to be her last few days didn't she deserve to be with Eric? Hadn't she earned that happiness? Hadn't she at least earned the right to die happy?

Making her decision Sookie reached up to pull Eric's face down to hers. She kissed him softly before promising, "If this is it for us then we deserve to spend it together."

Wrapping his arms fully around her waist to pull her up against his chest, Eric nuzzled Sookie's cheek and pressed, "And if we manage to survive?"

"Then you'll never get rid of me. Eric, I love you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and if we live through all of this I want us to start over somewhere and remind each other of what happiness is."

"Good," Eric said before he slanted his mouth over hers. He felt her fingers delve into his hair as he tilted her back. Their embrace was fierce and hungry, desperate, and Eric opened his end of the bond wide to send his feelings of love and elation to Sookie. He'd often opened their bond to share strength with her, but she rarely opened hers. Now? Now he felt Sookie lower her barriers and embrace their bond fully. He could feel her light and love, her warmth filling him completely as his lips ravaged hers.

When Eric finally pulled back to allow her to breathe Sookie tucked her face into his neck and panted, "I want you to know it was never easy to stay away from you. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me."

"I sincerely doubt that, but it's nice to know I always made your heart race."

They shared a smile before Sookie suggested, "I guess we'd better go tell the others of our decision."

"Indeed. You are aware it won't go over well?"

"I know."

"You're brother will not agree. He will try to stop us."

"I won't let him."

Taking Sookie's hand and leading her towards their camp, Eric said, "_We_ won't let him. You made a promise, Sookie, and I mean to hold you to it."

As Eric led her towards the camp where their group was waiting, Sookie wondered just how she was going to break it to their group that she and Eric were going with Miles to take part in a less than brilliant plan to take down Bill. She could only imagine the reactions their announcement was going to garner.

…

…

…

"Are you out of your fucking minds!"

Jason stood before his sister and Eric with his fists clenched at his sides. When he'd heard their decision to go with Miles he'd flipped, and there was no way in hell he was going to let his sister go off to God knows where with God knows who to do God knows what in order to take down a vampire god.

"Sookie, you can't do this! And you!" Turning an accusing finger towards Eric, Jason hissed, "How the hell could you be ok with this? I thought you cared about my sister? Why would you be encouraging this shit!"

While Eric had certainly become accustomed to Sookie's brother, and had gained a high level of tolerance for the boy, that didn't mean he was going to put up with that kind of disrespect. Sookie was the only one allowed to speak to him in such a way. Not her brother.

Letting his fangs snap down, Eric hissed, "Get that finger out of my face or I'll rip it off."

"I'm not letting you get my sister killed!" Jason was far too gone to care if he angered Eric or not.

Before an altercation could break out between Eric and her brother, Sookie stepped between them and said, "Jason, Eric doesn't like this idea either. I talked him into it. I know it's dangerous, and I know you don't like my decision to go, but I have to. We may never get another chance again. Eric and I are going."

Jason wasn't given a chance to respond when Nora drew everyone's attention when she sneered, "Of course you talked him into it. You're too stupid to see a trap when it's right in front of you, and you use my brother's affection for you to get him killed right along with you."

"Nora!" Eric barked, his anger clear. "I have warned you before of speaking about Sookie in such a way. Watch your words."

"Yeah! Don't call my sister stupid!" Jason chimed in.

Nora ignored him, as well as the stares of everyone else in their group as she moved to stand in front of Eric. "Brother, you can't be seriously considering doing this? We have no idea who these people are, or if they are trustworthy."

"Sookie read Miles mind, there was no deception in his thoughts," Eric offered in reply. He knew that even with the incredible boon Sookie's telepathy offered them, it was not fool proof. Just because in Miles mind every word out of his mouth about The Opposition, and their plan to take down Bill had been true, didn't mean they were. They could very well head towards this Opposition base only to find themselves in a trap. Hopefully that was not the case.

Nora, who wasn't about to let her brother walk into certain death, argued, "Even if what this human has told was true, that doesn't mean it is true any longer. He said he's been searching for us for two months. What if Bill and his army have destroyed the Opposition since he's been gone? What if you get there and there is no one waiting to help? What if you get there and Bill's army has set up camp? This plan is a fool's plan, and your infatuation for this girl is going to get you killed!"

"It is not your concern," Eric maintained. "We have made our decision. Sookie and I are going with Miles to join The Opposition."

"Not my concern? Not my concern! We are blood! You are my brother! We share a maker, and have fucked, fought, and loved together for over seven centuries! The fuck it isn't my concern!"

Eric's eyes softened for a moment. He knew that Nora had always had a stronger love for him than he'd had for her. While he did love her, it was not the kind of love he had for Sookie. Nora had always been very attached to him, almost as much as she had been to Godric, and he knew the fact that he was so hopelessly and completely in love with Sookie hurt his sister, but there was nothing he could do. Sookie owned his heart, and he would follow where she led, even unto death.

Switching to Old Norse so that the humans in the group wouldn't understand, Eric said, "Little sister, I know you don't like my decision to go, but it is my decision. I appreciate your concern, but I am doing this."

"And what about me?" Nora asked in Old Norse, "what am I supposed to do without you? You are the only family I have left! Godric is gone, and you are supposed to be with me! He made me for you! To be your companion!"

"Godric made you to be my sister, and I love you as a brother, but my place is with Sookie now, and we must do this. It could be our only chance to take Bill down."

"She is going to get you killed!"

"I would rather die by her side than live a single night without her," Eric said firmly in his native tongue.

Nora's expression showed her shock. She couldn't believe her brother was saying these things. Eric had always been a survivor, always had a plan to make it through whatever shit storm was coming down on them. Never, _never_ would she have believed there would come a time he would willingly walk into the claws of death so easily.

Nora's eyes were hard and angry as they turned to Sookie. She hated that this nothing of a girl had taken her brother from her. She hated that Eric cared more for Sookie, a girl he'd only known for a blink of an eye in comparison the many centuries they'd spent together, held more way with Eric than she did. She just hated Sookie fucking Stackhouse!

Her voice was fierce as she hissed, "I can't believe you are talking him into this! I can't believe you are going to allow your stupidity to kill Eric! I thought you loved him!"

Sookie had been silent before now, but couldn't help replying, "I do love him, and it's why I'm willing to fight for a future with him!"

"There is only death waiting for him if he goes with you!"

"It is our only chance!"

Sookie let her eyes scan their group as she explained, "This is the chance we've been waiting for you guys. If we let it pass us by we might not get another one. Bill and his army are growing stronger by the night. Bill's forces are slowly spreading across the globe. We're running to the ends of the Earth now as it is, but what happens when he catches up with us? What happens when it's just our little group against him and his vast army? What happens if we run and cower for so long that there is nowhere left for us to hide? No one else left to fight with us? Then what?"

Meeting the gazes of those she had lived with day in and day out since fleeing Louisiana, Sookie beseeched, "Believe it or not, but I don't want to do this. I want to run and hide every bit as much as you guys do. I don't want to be a slave, I don't want to die, and I definitely don't want anything to happen to Eric or any of you, but I have to take this chance. I'm taking it so that maybe we can all know peace one day, so that maybe we can have a chance to rebuild our lives and start over. I have to go."

Reaching out to take Sookie's hand, Eric added, "And I am going with her."

There was a moment of silence before Pam stood up from where she and Tara had been watching the fight unfold, and declared, "And I'm going with you two."

"So am I," Tara added as she moved to stand beside her Maker.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Jessica insisted as she moved to stand on the other side of Pam.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason insisted, "I'm sure as hell not staying behind. If you're going, Sook, so am I."

"Me too," Alcide offered as he stood up while much of his pack followed suit. Sookie had earned the love and respect of everyone in the group over the years, and they would not let her fight alone.

Sookie shook her head violently, and shouted, "No! God no! You guys can't come! You have to stick to the plan and keep heading for South America. Get to the jungle and hide as long as you can!"

"Like hell, Sook," Jason countered. "If you're going to fight then so are we. We're in this together. I'm not letting you run off to face this fight alone."

"Jason, you can't come." Looking around the group, she insisted, "None of you can. It's not safe!"

"No shit, Tinkerbell," Pam snarked. "It hasn't been safe for any of us for a long time, but I'm sure as hell not letting Eric go off alone with only you to watch his back. You two are going to need help if Miles is leading you into a trap. I'm coming."

Looking up at Eric, Sookie said, "They can't come with us."

"Not all of them," Eric replied. Personally, he was of the mind that back up would improve their odds, but he wasn't going to order anyone to follow.

Sookie wouldn't have it. She wasn't going to let everyone she cared about risk their lives this way. It was bad enough she and Eric had to endanger themselves. Trying to get everyone to see reason, Sookie argued, "Jason, guys, think about this."

"We are, Sookie," Alcide assured. "You've put your life on the line for us more than once, and we're not going to let you go meet this Opposition without anyone to watch your back."

"Damn straight," Lafayette added as he moved to sling an arm over Sookie's shoulders. "If you're going, we're going. You are our fearless leader after all."

Sookie pointed out, "And what about the children? Are we supposed to take them with us?" Nodding towards the rest of the group, the part of their group that was more women and children, Sookie insisted, "They can't come, and you can't leave them alone!"

That brought all the humans up short. Sookie was right. Not everyone in their group was cut out to fight. Sookie exchanged intense looks with Jason, Lafayette, Alcide, and several other members of their group as she maintained, "I appreciate the fact you all want to come and help, I really do, but you just can't. One, the larger our party is the harder it will be for us to sneak past enemy lines to meet up with The Opposition Miles is a part of. Second, you guys have to get the women and children to safety. The trip is too dangerous for them to make it on their own."

While he agreed with his sister, Jason still wasn't about to let her go alone. "Then the only thing to do is divide into two groups. Some of us will stay, and some of us will go, but we aren't letting you go alone."

"He's right, Sook, we can't let you go alone," Lafayette added.

Eric drew Sookie's attention when he offered, "It is the best plan, lover. If what Miles has told us is untrue, if it is a trap, we will need all the help we can get in order to get out. And if what he said is true? Then I would still prefer to have some of our own people watching our backs. I do not like the idea of us facing Bill with strangers we don't know and have no reason to trust."

Sookie wanted to argue. She wanted to tell her brother and friends there was no way in hell she was going to let them come along and risk their lives in such a way, but she realized it would be hypocritical of her. Not to mention wrong. She was asking Eric to risk his life to accompany her on this mission, and having Pam, Tara, Jessica, and some weres at their back would most certainly increase their odds of surviving.

Finally, she nodded her head, and asked, "Ok, so how do we decide who stays and who goes? All of the weres and vampires can't come. The group needs daytime and nighttime protection as they make their way to South America."

Eric suggested, "I say half and half. Isabelle, Pam and Tara come with us, but Jessica and Ricky will stay behind. Then half the weres come with us and the other half remain."

"Are you forgetting about me," Nora asked her brother. "Do you think I will let you go alone?"

"Whether you stay or go is up to you, Nora, but know that I will tolerate no dissention in the group once we head out. Sookie and I call the shots, and you will not undermine her authority, or do anything to jeopardize our mission. Is that clear?"

Nora held her brother's gaze. She detested his dedication to Sookie, but she knew trying to get him to see reason over the girl was pointless. She'd argued with him for months when they'd all first started traveling together after Bill consumed all of Lillith's blood. She'd tried to get him to see that the way Sookie treated him, keeping him at a distance for weeks or months on end only to spend a sporadic night with him here or there, was disrespectful, and that the silly human girl was not worth his time, but Eric would not be swayed. For some reason he fancied himself in love with the girl, but Nora was certain it had to be Sookie's fairy blood that had bound her brother so closely to the foolish human. She just didn't believe he loved Sookie Stackhouse more than he did her!

Finally, Nora agreed, "I will go with you, and I will do my best to keep you from getting yourself killed."

"Well I'm definitely going," Jason chimed in.

"No!" Grabbing her brother's arm as she looked at Eric, Sookie asked, "Will you work with the group to divide everyone up? I need to talk to Jason alone."

"Very well."

Sookie heard Eric order everyone to split into two groups; those who wanted to go, and those who wanted to stay. From there he'd make sure the groups were even so that the women and children would be protected on their way to South America. Keeping a firm hold on her brother's arm Sookie dragged him into one of their armored SWAT vans and once the door was slammed shut she said, "You aren't going, Jason."

Sitting on one side of the armored van while Sookie sat on the other side, Jason crossed his arms over his chest and insisted, "I am too going. You're my baby sister, Sook, and I'm not going to let you do this yourself!"

"Jason, you can't come!"

"The hell I can't!"

Raking her fingers through her hair, Sookie began, "Jason, please! You have to listen to me!"

"Sook, I—"

"Hush!"

Holding her brother's gaze for an intense moment, Sookie finally whispered, "One of us has to survive, Jason."

"You said it wasn't a suicide mission!"

"It's not! But it is dangerous!"

"And that's why I'm going with you!"

Shaking her head, Sookie begged, "Jason, I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen good."

"I'm not an idiot, Sook."

"I know you're not, and that is why I'm trying to talk to you one on one like this instead of having Eric glamour you to stay here."

Eyes widening, Jason gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Giving her brother a sad smile, Sookie replied, "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of these days, Jason."

Sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest, Jason huffed, "Fine, go ahead and say whatever it is you need to say, but it won't matter. I'm still going with you."

Glad her brother was going to hear her out, Sookie explained, "Jason, I need you to lead the group now. With me and Eric gone they're going to be looking to you to lead. When I leave with Eric I need to know you guys are ok. I need to know that you're getting as far away from Bill and his madness as you can. Jason, I need to know that you are still alive. And I need you to stay here so you can help raise your child. I need to know that the Stackhouses will go on."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't have a baby!"

"You will soon."

There was a long moment of silence before Jason blurted out, "Huh?"

Giving her brother a hesitant smile, Sookie said, "Michelle is pregnant. She's missed her last two periods. She's going to have a baby, but she's afraid to tell you since you haven't given her any indication that you see her as anything more than a hook up."

Jason blushed brightly. Michelle was one of the women they'd rescued and had joined their group. She was a pretty girl, and he did like her a lot, but he didn't want to give her promises he couldn't keep. He had no idea what was going to happen any more than Sookie did, and because of that he'd tried to keep things casual between him and Michelle. Now, hearing Sookie tell him that Michelle was pregnant, his mind was reeling.

"A—are you sure?"

"Yes," Sookie confirmed. "I've been hearing her worried thoughts about missing her periods for a almost a month now, and I asked Eric about it last week. He told me her scent has shifted. She's pregnant."

"Fuck." Jason's mind was racing now. It wasn't that he didn't want children, it was that he was worried how he was going to support a child with things like they were. He hadn't been expecting this at all, and now he had a thousand new worries running through his head.

Moving to sit beside her brother Sookie took his hand and continued, "Jason, I love you so much. You are a wonderful brother, and the fact you want to protect me warms my heart, but you can't come with me. You're going to be a father soon, and the people here need you. And—and I need to know you are safe. If I'm walking into danger like this I need to know that you and my niece or nephew are far away from the danger."

"Everywhere is dangerous now, Sook."

"True, but South America is bound to be a hell of a lot more safe than anywhere near Bill."

"Sook, I—I can't let you go alone." He put the matter of the baby aside. Right now he needed to focus on the fact his baby sister wanted to walk into a war zone to face a vampire god.

"I won't be alone. I'll have Eric, and Pam, and Tara, and others to help watch my back."

Glaring at his sister, Jason argued, "It won't matter if you have an army at your back if your walking right into hell. If this is a trap, or Bill is stronger than we thought, not even Eric will be able to protect you."

"I know," Sookie whispered sadly. "I know there is little hope to win this, but I have to try. I have to try so that I might have my own future one day. I have to try so that you and everyone else here can have a chance at a better life."

"Sook, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us."

"I don't plan on sacrificing myself at all. I want to live, Jason. I want to be happy again. I want us all to be safe and happy, and this might be the only way to do that. And I know you don't want me to go alone. You're a great brother, the best. You've always stuck up for me, always done your best to look out for me, but you can't help me this time."

Tears filling her eyes, Sookie continued, "This isn't like when you beat up the bullies on the playground for calling me a freak, and it's not like when you kicked the snot out of Bobby Winters for slapping my ass at Merlotte's when I first started. This is my fight, Jason, and you can't be a part of it. Your fight lies in getting your child, and these people to safety."

"Sook, I—I …"

Jason's voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. It felt like his heart was ripping in two. He wanted more than anything to protect Sookie. He didn't want her fighting this fight without him there to help, but with the news he was about to be a father he didn't want to leave Michelle either. He didn't know what to do.

Seeing the turmoil in her brother's eyes, hearing the pain in his voice, Sookie soothed, "Oh Jason!"

She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged each other tight. Burying her face into his shoulder, Sookie said, "I love you so much, Jason, so, so much, but you can't come with me. Your place is here now. Your place is with Michelle and your baby, and it's with these people. You need to look after them and get them to South America."

"I don't want you to do this, Sookie."

"I know, but I have to."

Tears slipped down Jason's cheeks as he finally accepted the fact he couldn't go with his sister. He had a baby to think of now, and those who weren't going to go really were going to need his help, but that knowledge didn't make it any easier. The thought of Sookie being in danger without him being there to help her made Jason's heart skip a beat. He didn't think it was fair that his sister had to shoulder so much responsibility.

The last few years had really changed Jason, and he knew he'd wasted most of his life. He knew he'd walked around in a self absorbed state for most of his days, and that he'd never fully appreciated the sacrifices his Gran and sister had made for him … but things had changed. Jason now realized how difficult life had been for Sookie growing up, and he certainly understood the strain her uniqueness had put on her ever since Bill Compton walked into their lives all those years ago. In his mind it wasn't fair that Sookie always had to be the one to put herself out there in order to save the day.

Hugging his sister tight, Jason sobbed, "Fuck, Sook! I hate this shit!"

Hearing her brother's thoughts, seeing his concern for her, knowing how this decision to go with her or stay to look after Michelle and his unborn child was tearing him apart, Sookie soothed, "It's going to be ok, Jason. No matter what happens know that I love you, and I'm proud of the man you've become. You're the best big brother that a girl could have, and you're going to be a wonderful father."

"Stop talking like you're not coming back, Sook. You promise me that you're going to come back. You promise me that we'll see each other again."

Pulling back from their embrace, Sookie replied, "I can't make that promise, Jason. I can only promise to try."

Brother and sister sat side by side in the SWAT van holding hands in silence for a moment before Jason finally said, "Remember when we were little and we used to play hide and seek with the other kids?"

Sookie smiled as she laughed, "I remember that you used to bet the other kids their lunch money that you could find them all in five minutes, and once they all hid you'd ask me to tell you where they were. You so totally cheated. You might not have understood my telepathy back then, but you sure as hell used it."

Jason grinned, and reminded, "Hey, I always split my take with you."

"No you didn't. You'd buy me one ice cream sandwich and keep the rest."

"Close enough."

Sookie shared her brother's grin before laying her head on his shoulder. "You certainly made things interesting growing up."

"What can I say? I liked excitement." Bringing his sister's hand up to his lips, Jason kissed their entwined fingers before adding, "I love you, Sookie. I'm sorry I spent so many years with my head up my ass and wasn't a proper brother to you, but I always wanted to do right by you."

"Oh Jason, I know, and you were a great big brother."

"Not always, and I'll always regret that, but you were always a great sister. Way better than I deserved. I want you to know I was always proud to be your brother. I never cared that you were different, and I'm sorry if you ever thought I didn't want you around."

Offering her brother a smile, Sookie said, "You are exactly the kind of brother I deserved, and I wouldn't trade you in for anything. Even if you did write a letter to Santa one year asking if you could trade me for a new puppy."

Jason let out a laugh. "Yeah well, I was really young then a puppy seemed like much more fun than a little sister that kept asking me to play tea party with her. If it makes you feel any better I'm really glad Santa didn't answer that wish."

"Me too."

They were silent a moment longer before Jason announced, "You're the bravest person I've ever met, Sook, the bravest, most loyal and caring person that has ever walked God's green earth. If Momma and Daddy could be here to see you they'd be so proud of you. So would Gran. I'm proud to be your brother, and I hope one day to be half as good as you are."

"Oh Jason, that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Well I should have been saying things like that to you all along, but better late than never, huh?"

Sookie kissed her brother's cheek and said, "You didn't have to say anything, Jason, I heard it all in your head every day."

"Watch your back, Sook, and be careful."

"Eric will watch my back just fine, Jason. I'm going to keep my eyes on the prize."

Sookie's eyes turned hard as she added, "Bill's going to die, Jason, and I'm going to be the one to kill him."


End file.
